The Right Jedi
by iSparks
Summary: What if Ahsoka was the mastermind behind the Temple bombings? One-shot. Season 5 finale alternate ending. Written as a dare so please go easy on me.


**The Right Jedi**

* * *

**Jedi Temple:**

Anakin strode through the Jedi Temple intent on finally learning the truth behind the horrendous crime that had sent shock waves throughout the entire Jedi Order, as well as himself.

Ahsoka Tano, his young Togrutan padawan, his adopted little sister and his best friend, was currently going through a trial she never deserved to be a part of, but now, thanks in no small part to Asajj Ventress, Anakin now believed had a lead as to who the real culprit was and as he came to a stop outside her door, the Jedi Knight prepared himself for what he was sure would be a difficult fight.

"Enter" a voice called from the other side of the door as Anakin pushed the small bell to its side and then activated the lock so that the door slid open to allow him entry.

He placed his hands behind his back, gathering himself as he slowly entered the room, "Barriss…" he greeted the young Padawan dryly, "I need to talk to you".

Barriss quickly stood from her kneeling position as Anakin walked by her, the scent of burning incense filling both their nostrils as she returned his greeting, "Master Skywalker, how can I help you?" she asked in a soft tone.

Anakin now had his back to her as he looked down to see Barriss' lightsaber sitting in the middle of a strange statue, "I was told that you spoke to Ahsoka before she was arrested" he said, using the force to call her weapon to his hand, "What did you say to her?" he asked, adding a hint of authority to his voice as he scanned the weapon in his hand.

Barriss however didn't seem fazed by the question, "We've been friends for a long time, I was only trying to help her" she said, again in a calm tone, "I hope I'm not in any trouble?"

Anakin tightened his grip on Barriss' lightsaber, "It's no trouble, I just need to know what you told her? And if you told anyone else?" he asked, trying to keep his own voice calm as he briefly turned to face her.

"No, I thought I had a clue for her, but, I really couldn't tell her anything" she said, sounding a little surprised at the question, "Who told you I spoke to her?" she then asked, her eyes narrowing.

Anakin too narrowed his eyes as he faced her, "Ventress…" he almost spat out the name of the former Sith Assassin turned bounty hunter who had led him to Barriss in the first place, "She told me".

"Ventress? Isn't she the one Ahsoka says is behind all this?" Barriss asked, her eyes still narrowed as she spied her lightsaber in the Jedi Knights hand.

"That's what Ahsoka says, but I think she's wrong" Anakin replied thoughtfully, "Ventress thinks someone else in involved".

"And you believe her?" Barriss asked quickly, "Who else could it be if not her? Surely not Ahsoka?" she said, a hint of laughter and disbelief now evident in her tone.

Anakin turned away once again, "No, I don't think it was Ahsoka either, I think both Ahsoka and Ventress are telling the truth" he replied, noticing Barriss had become a little edgy, "But… there's only one way to find out!" he said, igniting Barriss' lightsaber and pointing it towards her.

Barriss' eyes widened in shock as she took a step back and tripped, falling into a seated position against her door as she held her hands up as a sign of defence, "Wha… what are you doing?" she asked, her tone matching her shocked expression.

Anakin hesitated; he could sense the fear in the young Padawan, but also a lingering guilt. He tried to dig deeper but she pushed him back, she was hiding something, and he was determined to find out what.

"I sense you're hiding something from me Barriss!" he shouted, pointing the tip of the bright blue blade closer to the shaking Mirialan, "Tell me everything you know, NOW!" he demanded, feeling his anger boil over as he struggled to contain himself.

Barriss tried to back herself further against the door as she yelped at the incoming lightsaber, "I… I can't… it wasn't my fault! She forced me to do it!" she shouted, tears now streaming down her face as she looked up at Anakin with both sadness and fear evident in her features.

"Who forced you?" he asked, trying to calm himself.

"If I tell you, she'll kill me" was Barriss' response, and Anakin could sense she was not telling one word of a lie.

Deactivating the lightsaber, Anakin dropped to one knee and looked into Barriss' eyes, "Barriss, I need to know who's behind this, I need to save Ahsoka before it's too late…" he sighed, "I need you to tell me everything you know as fast as you can, then I promise I will make sure you're protected from whoever it is who's threatening you" he finished, his tone more calm and kind than it had been as he realised he had reacted too rashly.

Barriss gathered herself for a moment, wiping the tears from her eyes and breathing heavily as she adjusted her position and looked at Anakin, "You won't believe me when I tell you…" she said, obviously holding back sobs as she took in another heavy breath, "The truth is… It was Ahsoka who planned the entire thing, she asked me to help her, said it was for the good of the Republic and that if I didn't help, she would… she would kill me" she finished, breaking into more tears as she covered her face with both hands.

Anakin could not believe what he was hearing and even less what he was sensing, every word Barriss had said was the truth, there was no lie in her voice or her now open mind; he could sense that she feared for her life, fearing for her future, fearing Ahsoka.

"I…" Anakin tried to talk but couldn't find the words, he was too shocked to truly comprehend what he was hearing, "I don't believe it… Ahsoka… "

Barriss looked up out of her hands briefly, "She's fallen Master Skywalker… Ahsoka has fallen to the dark side" she said, continuing to sob as she confessed to him what she knew, "She came to me the week before you both left for Cato Neimoidia, told me she needed my help and like a fool I followed her" she said, sniffing as she tried to gather herself once again, though again she had failed to do so.

Anakin too was struggling to deal with his fleeting emotions, though somehow he managed to clear his mind for a moment, a single question escaping his lips as he tried to understand, "Why?"

"She said she was sick of the Jedi Order and what they were doing, she said she would rally the people of the Republic against the Order and make it collapse, then... she would report to her new Master…" said Barriss her features turning grave as she finished.

"Her… new master?" asked Anakin, trying to keep himself from shedding tears as Barriss' confession finally sank in.

"A Sith Lord… she said she had made contact with one, that he had ordered her to do it" she said, "After I refused to help her she drew her lightsaber on me and told me if I didn't help… she would kill me and make it look like an accident… or worse"

Anakin had heard enough, he needed to know for himself, he needed to confront his padawan, "I... We need to get to the trial, Barriss'… I sense you're telling me the truth, as much as I wish you weren't" he said, standing and offering his hand to the young Padawan who reluctantly accepted and pulled herself back to her feet with his help.

"But… she'll kill me!" Barriss protested as she steadied herself, "Please Master Skywalker… don't make me go" she begged him.

Anakin sighed, he had already caused Barriss enough pain as it was, "Okay Barriss, but you will need to give your story to the council and most likely the courts, if it comes to that" he said, before making his way to the door.

"Wait!" Barriss shouted, "I… I'm not completely innocent in this" she said as Anakin turned once again to face her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly sensing conflict in her mind.

"When you and Ahsoka captured the wife of the bomber… Ahsoka contacted me again, she told me the plan had changed and that I was to follow her to the prison when Letta requested to see her. You see, when Ahsoka told me of her plan, she ordered me to choose someone who would act as a living bomb, she forced me into the hanger and told me to point at someone… I pointed at Jackar Bowmani" she confessed, again sniffing back tears, "After that, Ahsoka found his wife and ordered me to threaten her if she didn't cooperate, I delivered a box of Nano droids to Letta and told her to make him eat them… after that, Ahsoka told me to lay low and wait…" she said.

"Then Ahsoka left with me on the mission to Cato Neimoidia?" Anakin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes… the rest you know, but when Ahsoka and I arrived at the prison, she ordered me to enter the ventilation ducts and wait until she arrived at the cell… Letta was going to tell her that It was me who had forced her to kill her own husband, but Ahsoka didn't want me to be found out… so she came up with a new plan, I would kill Letta and make it look like Ahsoka had done it, then she would escape with my help and convince you she was innocent, knowing that you would look for evidence that would absolve her of her crime… but… she failed. When she contacted me from the Underworld, she sent me a coded message that I was to attack Ventress and then her, she would act like she was easily beaten and that you would see me and presume I was the real bomber, though I was masked at the time" she said, before putting her hand in her nearby vase and pulling out two curved lightsabers.

"I used these, they belong to Ventress but I didn't know what to do with them after I had done what I was told… Ahsoka's plan failed you see… I escaped too quickly and she was stunned by the clones and taken away… I didn't know what to do… so I came back to the temple and waited" she finally finished, breathing a sigh as she looked at the floor sadly.

Anakin was once again shocked at what he had just been told, he couldn't believe that Ahsoka would do something like that to Barriss it was so unlike her, but again, he knew Barriss was telling the truth, "Barriss, stay here until I come back, you'll be safe and I'll take care of this whole mess myself… even if it means Ahsoka is found guilty" he finished, before exiting Barriss' room and beginning a run down the corridor towards the elevator that would bring him to the hanger where his ship awaited, it was time to confront his padawan.

* * *

**The Galactic Courts of Justice Building:**

"Ahsoka Tano… by an overwhelming count of…" Palpatine was about to deliver his verdict when Anakin burst through the doors of the court room.

"Chancellor!" he shouted, as Ahsoka, Padme and the rest of the court turned to look at him.

"I hope you have a good reason for bursting in here Master Skywalker" said Palpatine, raising his head and speaking with as much authority as Anakin had come to expect in such a setting.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka as she smiled at him, though he didn't return it, instead he made his way to her side and looked up at the Chancellor, "I have come with evidence and a confession that will…" he paused, realising he was not prepared for what he was about to say, "That will prove that Ahsoka Tano is without doubt the mastermind behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple and the murder of Letta Turmond".

The entire court gasped at what Anakin had said, which surprised him as he could sense what the chosen verdict would have been, "Ahsoka forced her fellow Padawan, Barriss Offee, to help her carry out the attacks… she even forced her to kill Letta so it would lead her into another plan…" he continued telling the court Barriss' story, before turning to face his padawan as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Master… what are you saying?" she asked, sounding genuinely surprised, but Anakin knew her too well.

"Don't lie to me Ahsoka… I know it was you and why you did it… you've fallen to the dark side" he said, again earning gasps of surprise though this time from the Jedi Council who were overseeing the trial.

Ahsoka's shocked look quickly turned into an evil grin as she began to laugh, "So… that little Bantha brained idiot friend of mine talked… I should have known she was too weak!" Ahsoka spat, her eyes flickering into a sickening yellow as her face, Lekku and montrals began to turn pale.

"So it is true… you're… a traitor" said Anakin, forcing back tears as he looked into Ahsoka's formerly soft blue eyes.

"Then the verdict stands!" shouted Palpatine, "Ahsoka Tano… you are hereby sentenced to death, for crimes against the Republic and its people that you once swore to protect as well as the Jedi Order, you will face the firing squad… immediately!" he announced, before five heavily armed clone troopers entered the court.

Ahsoka laughed again, "You think I'll just lay down and die!? You're all fools!" she shouted before extending her cuffed hands and calling Anakin's lightsaber to her hand and igniting the blade to cut herself free, "You will all fall to my new power!" she screamed before leaping forward and cutting down the five clones before they could so much as raise their weapons.

Seeing this, Anakin quickly snapped into action and launched himself at Ahsoka, hitting her in the gut with his shoulder as they both tumbled to the ground in a heap and she dropped the lightsaber over the edge of the platform.

"Get off me!" Ahsoka shouted, before unleashing a powerful force push and sending Anakin crashing against the opposite railing, Ahsoka then laughed again as she walked over and crouched in front of him, "Now I'll make you watch as I kill you're dark little secret" she whispered into his ear, a sick and twisted smile crossing her features as she then turned to face Padme.

The young senator looked at Ahsoka with a worried expression before opening her mouth to speak, though she never got the chance, as Ahsoka unleashed a powerful blast of force lightning that struck Padme and made her fall to the cold hard floor as she screamed in pain.

Anakin's eyes snapped open as he heard his wife's tortuous screams, and he quickly got up on to his feet before leaping across the court and, using the force to shield both himself and Padme, pushed back against Ahsoka's attack.

"You think you can stop me Master? I am more powerful than any Jedi now, more powerful than the entire council… more powerful than even you!" Ahsoka screamed, briefly turning her gaze up to the Jedi Council who looked on from behind their railing.

"Stop this now Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted back, suddenly feeling his own power increase as he slowly pushed Ahsoka back and not noticing as his anger fed him the power he needed to repel his Padawan's lightning.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she too noticed she was beginning to lose this battle and a look of panic suddenly crossed her darkened features, "Argh! No!" she screamed, seeming to force even more power into her attack.

It was then that Anakin heard a lightsaber ignite behind him and watched as Ahsoka raised her right hand, cutting off half of her power, in order to defend herself as Obi-Wan Kenobi leapt toward her with his weapon in hand. Anakin immediately took advantage of the distraction; mustering all the power he had absorbed from Ahsoka's attack and sending it right back at her.

Ahsoka turned back to face Anakin just as the blast hit her, making her entire body shake uncontrollably as she felt the full force of her unforgiving attack, it was then that she tumbled backwards and fell of the side of the platform, a sickening crash following as she hit the floor below.

Anakin took a moment to gather himself and catch his breath before he fell to his knees in front of Padme, she seemed to ok but he immediately gestured for Obi-Wan, who had been forced to land close to him due to Ahsoka's attack, to come and help her.

"Padme!" he shouted his wife's name as she looked up at him weakly and he quickly took her shaking hand into both of his own.

"Ani… I'm okay" was her stuttering reply, though Anakin could tell she was putting on a braver face than she may have wanted to.

A deep sadness then filled Anakin's heart as he heard a loud coughing sound emanate from the floor below the platform he was kneeling on, "Ahsoka…" he whispered, looking up as Obi-Wan took Padme's hand in his own and turned his gaze towards him.

"Go" he said, gesturing towards the railing as the elder Jedi returned his attention to Padme.

Anakin nodded before making it back to his feet, briefly looking up at Palpatine who simply nodded at him before seeming to turn and leave his elevated viewing platform. Anakin then made his way to the railing and quickly jumped over it's low steel bars, falling the small distance to the floor below before he landed in a crouched position and at the corner of his eye, seen Ahsoka lying flat on her back, her left hand covering her stomach, as she let out yet another pain filled cough.

The ever growing sadness that was now plaguing Anakin's heart quickly boiled over as he slowly approached the young Togruta, instantly noticing a thin line of blood trailing down her now pale left cheek, as she seemed to gasp for air that was now not forthcoming to her.

Anakin knelt at Ahsoka's side as she looked up at him, in her eyes he could see a deep and lingering sadness as well as anger, and pain, "Ahsoka…" he whispered her name once more as she let out another couch, though it was more a whimper now as her life began to slowly wane away.

Anakin couldn't help but recall one of his worst memories, as visions of his time on Mortis began to flash in front of him. He remembered how Ahsoka had been corrupted by The Son, how she had attacked him in anger and he was forced to fight her, she had almost died then too, but this time, there was no one to fill her with light like The Daughter had, no one to save her and no one to blame.

"You… you came for me, Master?" she asked, her voice as weak as her body looked.

Anakin nodded, though his features were lacking in any emotion as he gazed down at his padawan, "Why Snips? What made you do all this?" he asked, not wanting to make this moment any more difficult than it already was.

Ahsoka coughed out a low laugh, "Don't you see Anakin? The Council doesn't care about you, me or anyone else but themselves. The Jedi Order… is corrupt beyond repair and… it's time… time for them to step aside and let peace return to the Galaxy" she said, stuttering though her words as she again seemed to struggle for air.

"What are you saying Ahsoka? The Jedi fight to protect the peace and the Republic, some of the Councils decisions may not be to our liking, but we're at war…" he paused, sighing as if he had been defeated, "What you did cannot be seen as an act of peace Ahsoka, you killed innocent people and forced a friend to help you do it at the point of your sabre" he said, feeling a tear run down his cheek as he once again recalled what she had done to Barriss.

"I did… what I was told, Master… you always told me to follow the instructions of my betters… and my new master… he is more powerful than any other being in this galaxy" she replied, before gasping suddenly as her back arched and she yelped in pain, "You will know soon enough… he sees everything, Anakin… he sees the conflict in you, the hatred" she coughed, "When the time comes… when he reaches out to you like he did to me, will you be able to resist the call when HER life is on the line?"

Anakin's eyes widened and it suddenly dawned on him that Ahsoka knew about him and Padme, though he had nearly taken as much from her earlier statement, "What are you saying?" he asked with a hint of anger, though deep down he feared what she was telling him.

"That would… ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?" Ahsoka asked, before her eyes suddenly shot open and she let out a hollow scream as she gasped for air, "N…no!" she tried to shout but her throat had closed in on itself and she felt as though she was being choked, no, she knew she was being choked.

Anakin quickly felt her take hold of his hand as he sensed a nearby Force presence at work, though he couldn't pinpoint where it exactly was, "Ahsoka!" he screamed her name as he felt her grip his hand with her own and look into his eyes.

"An… Anakin…" she gasped, as her eyes slowly returned to the bright blue he had grown so accustomed to looking at, her face also regained its colour, though that didn't last long. The grip Ahsoka had on her masters hand slowly began to weaken as she closed her now tear filled eyes and lay her head back against the cold floor beneath her, as she opened her mouth one last time and let out a pain filled sigh, "Forgive me…".

Anakin then felt Ahsoka's life energy disappear as he reversed their hands and gripped hers as tight as he could, "No!" he scream angrily, "Ahsoka!", He took a hold of her shoulders and shuck her, but it was too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Disney and Lucasfilm Limited own all Star Wars characters and concepts. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, locations or anything to do with Star Wars. Any Original Characters and or locations however are my own.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading guys. First of all I just want to say that I wrote this as a dare from a real life friend who is a massive Clone Wars fan like myself. She challenged me to write the story as if it really was Ahsoka who was behind the bombing and Letta's murder and as hard as it was, being a big Ahsoka fan, I tried to make it as believable as possible, so I hope it comes across okay.

I hope you enjoyed it, like I said I'm a big Ahsoka fan myself and it was really hard to make her out to be evil. A review on your thoughts is always appreciated and hopefully there aren't too many flames.

Anyways, thank you all again for reading and I will catch you guys next time, cheers!


End file.
